onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Higuma
| jname = ヒグマ | rname = Higuma | ename = Higuma | first = Chapter 1; Episode 4 | affiliation = | occupation = Bandit | jva = Yukimasa Kishino | 4kids eva = Matt Hoverman | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert | bounty = 8,000,000 }} Higuma was a mountain bandit. He is the first antagonist to be introduced in the series, and the first of three in the Romance Dawn Arc. Appearance .]] Higuma was a tall man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye. He wears a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers. He also has a golden necklace around his neck. Personality Higuma was a man who was used to getting his own way. He walked about as though he owned the world and was prepared to kill if needed. He shows his pride towards pirates, calling them cowards who sail with their ships on the sea. If anyone resisted him, he would threaten them with his status as a killer and a wanted man. In truth, he was a coward and proved this twice; when his men were wiped out and when he faced the Sea King. Abilities and Powers Higuma was the leader of his own pack of bandits, and managed to earn a bounty of 8,000,000, which is higher than the average 3,000,000 of East Blue. He carried a saber with him, indicating that he was a swordsman. He also had some strategic value, as he used his own insult towards pirates sailing the sea to his advantage to hide out in the sea, believing that nobody would look for him there, and knew about the existence of Devil Fruits and their weakness, while most in the East Blue would dismiss them as myths. However, for all of his limited fame that he tended to flaunt around, he was rather weak, turning to taking a child hostage and using a smoke bomb as cover the moment the pirate crew he bullied defeated all of his men, and his strategic value of hiding out in the sea to evade pirates was downplayed as he was ignorant about the Sea King that lived near the coast, which, coupled with his helplessness towards his escape plan backfiring, cost him his life. History Luffy's Past he likes to show dildos up his butthole Translation and Dub Issues His name refers to a species of bear that lives in Hokkaido. It is generally understood his English Epithet "The Bear" was designed because Viz wanted to retain the character's original name while also informing the English-speaking audience of its meaning. Trivia * Before his death, Higuma bragged about having an 8,000,000 bounty on his head and even carried around his own "Wanted" poster to prove it. This is the first mention of bounties in the manga. This can be considered ironic, since he was bragging about it to Shanks, who is of an almost legendary status considering his power (even then), history, and status as a pirate. * He is the first mountain bandit to appear in the series. Site Navigation ca:Higuma de:Higuma it:Higuma pl:Higuma Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bandits Category:Swordsmen Category:Dead Characters Category:Dawn Island Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists